Revenge is Sweet
by Hotsuma09
Summary: Hotsuma returns with bad intentions on getting back at what Ryoko did to him, would he be able to change his mind and fall in love with her or Smile at the site of her blood? Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

This fanfic is anti-sakuya

At a normal day at the Masaki household, Tenchi woke up to a peculiar dream of Sakuya. "That was weird, it felt like if she was there with me" tenchi thought out loud, then a cyan haired popped up right in front of him, scaring the poor boy, "Ryoko what I told you about doing that!" he yelled, ryoko just laugh until the First princess of Jurai arrived kicking her out of the room, "Miss Ryoko, what possessed you to come and interfere with Lord Tenchi!" "Just shut up ayeka, you don't know what I really did so just back off okay!" yelled back Ryoko, "You must know that Lord Tenchi and I don't need to talk to someone like you, in fact that's right because what Kagato did to you was just what you deserve!" bellowed Ayeka. Tenchi stood there shock at what was just said by ayeka, Ryoko starred at the princess "I can't believe you just said that" and she just disappeared.

Ayeka turned to tenchi who just shake his head at her and leave to the bathroom, Ayeka started to feel contrite, and just went to her room.

Outside ryoko, sat on a high rock big in size and just break down, while she cried she didn't not notice a figure behind her until it said 'ryoko'. Ryoko stopped crying and turned to see a man, he wore a black outfit, in the neck it was a mandarin collar and the rest of the top went down to his feet in which he had a black pants under the suit with black shoes. The man had Blond hair and a bulb earring on the left ear, he had normal sized ears and his front part of the hair was in equal parts and came down on each side of his face, and in the back was one ponytail separated in the middle; the top part was in a tress and the rest was let out, it reached down to his lower back, to complete his appearance he wore gold trimmed glasses. He stood there with crossed arms in front of ryoko; "Hotsuma" was the name coming out of ryoko's mouth. Ryoko then realize that this man was dead and come back alive and needed something, "I've should have known…ahhhh!" as she lunged forward with her saber sword ready to plunge into his heart, Hotsuma then grab her hand and twist it which cause her to spiral in the air and land on the ground, just as quick as she fell she got up and try at him again. "I see you can't quit hmm ryoko" he said, then he took her left arm and put it over his back and toss her backwards, they landed with a thud, then it started to get really bad when her and him started to tumble over each other ryoko hit him in the stomach a couple of times and then ryoko just got too angry and started to go crazy but all she tried hotsuma didn't let down. He reflect her punches and tosses, after they were done they stood a couple of feet from each other, ryoko was holding her side and hotsuma just stand at his trademark pose, the arm crossing stand smiling at the pirate, then he spoke,

"Well, Demoness Ryoko I've see your alive and well" he said adjusting his glasses, ryoko fought the urge of fighting him again then she smirk, "Hotsuma, I can say the same for you to" at that moment ryoko fainted, hotsuma jump slightly and he picked her up and walk to the shrine steps he felt that the Masaki occupants will be searching for her, he rest her on the shrine steps and when he turned he saw a little pink haired woman, and with a snap of a finger they both disappeared leaving the pirate on the steps.

"My name is Washu Hakubi, and you must be Hotsuma?" she inquire to the blond hair man. "That is correct, and where am I?" he added looking around the lab. "Hotsuma, I have to be straight with you, I was the one who brought you back through Yugi, only because I felt that you didn't had a second chance at life, Ryoko too was control by a man named Kagato and just like you, you both were brought to kill and steal. Ryoko had a second chance, and I know you can." She said to him, "Wow, you can get really crucial, when it comes to your daughter, I heard that kagato used her for entire universe to do his stealing and killing" somberly said hotsuma. Washu studied him for a moment; "Hotsuma, can I ask you a question?" asked washu, "Yes Miss Washu" replied hotsuma, "It's little washu in addition to what I'm going to ask you pertains to ryoko, Do you love her?" washu asked, "I'm not sure washu, yugi taught me not love anyone" he said, "Hotsuma, I want you to take that you love her coming from your heart not what yugi taught you, when ryoko was in Kagato's torturing care, she had second thoughts about doing the things he wanted, sometimes it resulted in her getting strike at once in while but she come up to see even though she is really hard outside she love almost everything in the inside and I want you to do the same take what is in your heart and bring it out, understand?", "Yes I understand Washu and I love her more than anything else in the world" he supposed, then he saw Washu smiled and talked "Hotsuma, if you like you can stay in the lab I don't think the others would enjoy seeing you at this moment" she chuckled and programmed Hotsuma's room, deep down Washu really liked Hotsuma almost like son-in-law, and she laugh quietly.

Ryoko laid on the step for quite a while until there were faint sounds coming from down the stone steps calling her name, she heard a made no effort to answer. Ryoko laid there in the course of her time resting there she heard heavy footsteps running to her and lift her up and took her somewhere unknown to her cause she was in a sleep state of mind.

Ryoko was placed in a bed, the person who done it must care about her a lot, "Goodnight, Ryoko" said Tenchi closing the door.

In the lab, Hotsuma laid down wearing a two-piece white night wear, it had a V-shaped top with two string and a long pants his hair was out not in his usual wear, and was reading a book. The book hotsuma read was a romance book cause there wasn't anything scientific in Washu's lab all was in her room for her selfish needs. As hotsuma read he caught a sentence that kind off turned him on, he read it carefully the book was a self point of view so it had a lot of I's, it read: As I laid in bed reading a book, I thought about her, giving up I put down the book and went to her room I slowly walked to her bed, sat down on it and brushed her hair, she looked like an angel". Hotsuma closed his eyes and saw ryoko in her bed, he kind a followed the book's actions and went to ryoko's bed room, when he got there he went to her bed sat on it and brushed her hair, in the book the man brushed the woman's hair and she didn't wake, unfortunately Ryoko woke up to find hotsuma there and the room was full of screams causing 'the whole house to wake up.'

To be continue…

Is hotsuma going to tell ryoko he loves her or is he going to get a little taste of the Masaki household?

Reviews


	2. Kagato, Lust and Busted!

Hello again readers, in the last chapter we learned that Hotsuma has come back from the dead and wanted Revenge for what ryoko did to him, now that he have had a little conversation with Washu he is starting to have feelings for ryoko. This story is probably boring ok bye for now.

Prologue

Ryoko screamed as loud as she can, hotsuma was on top of her straddling her waist and striving to mask her high-pitched voice. In moments the Masaki residents were by the door, Tenchi was at the front have his sword ready to protect _his _ryoko. Ryoko push him off and ran to Tenchi with her blanket covering herself from a skimpy nightgown only made for Tenchi, with a horrified look upon her face. Washu burst through the crowd before Tenchi emerged further in the room only to be pushed out of the way by the little scientist. "Washu…" Tenchi uttered, now seeing her stand in front of the light-colored haired man. Silence. That was all the sound that was coming from the room as everyone looked to each other for questions.

"Now, as this point on there won't be any fighting of any kind present in this house, Hotsuma here is going to stay here even if you all like it or not, Understood, oh one more thing he is a guest don't treat him like an animal or a terrorist, understood?" she asked scanning the group, Ryoko then raised her hand and asked "Okay since he scared to freaking death where is he going to sleep," exaggerating 'He'. Washu rolled her eyes trying not to cuff the cyan haired woman, instead she just grab hotsuma by the hand and they strolled out the room, when she walked pass ryoko she muttered 'non of your f-ing business.

"What did I told you, boy!" yelled Washu once their was in the lab.

"I'm regretful that I did what I did but I was reading a book and I just felt like seeing her is that a problem!" yelled back Hotsuma.

"I don't believe you, you think that ryoko want to see you after you fought her in the woods, you don't know how much strength you used, it was indescribable" she inferred.

"Anyway, I just want to tell you that the rest of the family besides Ryoko are going out tomorrow and that includes me, so make me proud and I don't me to harass her in anyway, understood?" she finished with her arms crossed tapping her foot giving hotsuma a stern look.

"Whatever you say little Washu all I know I'm going to bed, maybe tomorrow I can have a little fun with Ryoko" he smirked walking away making Washu grow chills on her spine.

The next morning

"Okay Everyone, Are you all set?" squealed a little Sasami putting the last remaining meals in the basket. She stood and watch each member in the household appear downstairs she later saw Ryoko and Hotsuma come out. Ryoko came downstairs and was coming to the last step when hotsuma materialize by the step next to her causing her to yelped in surprise, then back away from him. Hotsuma stood his ground and look up at her, everyone saw the scene. Washu laugh to herself and called ryoko, "Aww come here baby, Little Washu needs a hug" she said opening her arms welcoming her. Ryoko looked to her left, her eyes slightly shaking and placed herself against the wall, and she slid on it until she got to the last step and ran to Washu. "

"Help me, Washu don't leave me" She pleaded in Washu ear, all Washu did was laughed menacingly inwardly and give her a solemn look once she was facing the pirate "I can't, sorry" she said then turned with a smile, soon the whole family was off.

Ryoko watched as the car descended down the dirt path. She got a cold sensation on her shoulder she turned to find hotsuma reading a book, and then she walked fast to the kitchen.

'Maybe I will be safe in here' she thought, moments later Hotsuma strolled in and walked pass her, went to the cabinet and pick up a glass and produce a glass of water behind ryoko who stood very still not able to move, and he left. 'That was awkward' she contemplate and she didn't really know what exactly she came into the kitchen for, exiting the kitchen she was about to go upstairs when the phone rang unfortunately was the word Ryoko can think of, the phone was near hotsuma. Hotsuma look at the telephone and looking at Ryoko as if asking 'It's not going to answer for itself'. He stared at her for a while then he realized that she wasn't going to answer it when he right next to it so he moved over to the other chair opposite of the couch and wait to see if she was going to answer it. Ryoko walk over to the phone cautiously, she pick it up, but there was no answer so she put down the phone in its rightful area and was heading upstairs when a deep very rich voice filled the room.

"Why are you staying away from me?" he asked getting up walking over to her.

'Shit this doesn't look good, I got to get out of here, wait I'm a space pirate there is nothing to worry about' she thought while hotsuma approached.

"Ryoko, answer me" Hotsuma demanded when he saw Ryoko froze and had a timorous and then turned to fearless look upon her face.

"Why should I answer you!" she yelled continuing her hike upstairs when a hand grabbed hers and pull her body, to hotsuma's body.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" a shocked and slightly irritated ryoko, who tried to break free from hotsuma's grasp around her waist.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he said bringing her lips to his.

"Let go of me!" ryoko yelled

"No." stated hotsuma still with his grasp on her waist.

"Let go of me!" she yelled again, forcefully trying to get out of his arms.

"Listen to me, you know you won't get out of my clutches so that 'let go of me!' won't work!" he said now taking her to the couch.

"I said let go of me and I mean it!" she bellowed now sitting on the couch, she saw hotsuma still grabbing her right shoulder and sitting especially close to her body. Ryoko make an effort to get up and he made sure his strength hold her down. Hotsuma didn't really want it to be like him raping her, but she just won't listen. When ryoko turned to him, she saw not only him but also Kagato. She blinked twice and he was still there, hotsuma followed her gaze and catches a glimpse of a white haired man with golden eyes and a long black garment that duplicated a rural wear of Jurai.

"Kagato!" ryoko bellow and got up from her seat, hotsuma grab her making sure she stays behind him. "What do you want from us!" he yelled at the man, demanding an answer.

"You must be Hotsuma, I know a lot about you boy," he said walking towards the two. Hotsuma ease ryoko up against the wall and extinguish his sword. "I think I am, I want you to leave now!" he said to Kagato. Ryoko prevail behind hotsuma can't believe that this man, is protecting her when he can be killed on the spot. She was brought out of his thoughts when she saw Kagato vanishing in front of her. Hotsuma regain his structure and look at the spot where the man was.

"What happen?" ryoko asked looking for answer like any body movement from hotsuma. She starred at him, he wasn't responding at all, it worried her. Before she knows it, his body was against her, with lips pressed against hers.

'Oh my god, is he kissing me!' ryoko thinked, before she was hoisted up by the waist and carried to her room. It was unknown to ryoko to what happen, but she knows whatever it was it was making her feel blissful.

Later on in the day around 3 pm, a black haired teenager got off the bus as he walked down further in the woods, he stopped and counts down from 10.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" to Tenchi that was quite awkward before he could ever get to at least 4 he will be bounced on by the space pirate, but this was different he actually got to the number one and no sign of her. Deep in his stomach he felt a weird sensation, he ran home.

In Ryoko's room, the silence was overcome by light gasps and moans, Tenchi opened the door to the house and it was silent from where he was. He looked around and the couch looked like it was just rest on. He went into the kitchen, no sign of anyone.

"Is anyone here?" he yelled, then he heard a sound almost like a moan and he followed to where it seem to Loudon, and he crept to the door and saw…

To Be Continued

Reviews


	3. Ryoko,Hotsuma and Tenchi

Revenge2

I realize they were many errors, so I just fixed them and publish it the right way. Okay so enjoy the better version.

As Tenchi crept up to the stairs to Ryoko's bedroom, he heard additional moans that turned his stomach. 'Please don't tell me that is Ryoko and…' Tenchi thought, since the door wasn't fully open you could see what is going. Tenchi stood by the door as he watch Hotsuma and Ryoko made love right there in front of him. It felt like 10 swords went through his body, which left him numb. He saw the look on Ryoko's face; it was covered in pure ecstasy. Tenchi wanted to stop them, but he couldn't, he walked to the stairway and look back, gathering all of his courage he went back to door.

"Lord Kasuhito, are you getting a feeling of something bad back at the house?" asked Washu.

"I think so, in fact you…ms cupid left Hotsuma and Ryoko alone, and addition to that Tenchi must be home at this time." Replied Kasuhito sitting on a bench watching a lake.

"You really think Ryoko must have got lucky and Tenchi came home and busted them?" asked Washu taking a seat next to him.

"Washu I don't have all the answers, all I know is that it's around that time Tenchi should be doing his chores so that means we must get going see you in the van." Yosho answer back, he always tries that with Washu in order to get away with her questions. As he walk to the van washu watched him with a stern expression.

"I really hate when he does that," she muttered getting up to tell the rest it's time to go.

In the van on their way back home, Washu looked at the window with a pissed of appearance, she was angry that Yosho, got to sit in the passenger seat and she didn't, she enjoy playing with the radio equipment. Ayeka turned to her right and saw Washu's position, cause she looked like if something was bothering her.

"Miss Washu is everything alright?" asked Ayeka

"Yes Ayeka everything is alright." Replied Washu tightening her grip on herself and continued to stare at the effects outside the window.

"Wow Washu, you look really constipated, you should try and use the potty once you get home" said mihoshi.

"Shut the fuck up! You bubble head person!" Washu yelled at the Blond, then returned to looking out the window, she totally forgot there was a child in the vehicle but Sasami had headphones in her ears. And the family just drove in complete silence.

Back at the Masaki House

'Okay Tenchi, you know you love her just don't make anything worse just go in and bust them!' Tenchi cheered himself on. With in moments, Tenchi slides the door and he saw Ryoko's startle expression and she turned away. All Tenchi saw was her breast and Hotsuma on top of her.

"What the hell is going on here!" yelled Tenchi then thought to himself 'Wow you just made a big idiot of yourself', as he stood there and watch Hotsuma calmly went over to the chair and pick up his clothes and left the room. Ryoko sit up and kept her blanket against her chest, and she kind of look embarrassed and annoyed that Tenchi caught her with hotsuma.

"Tenchi I'm sorry," said Ryoko, she would of lied but he already saw the position they were in so that was out of the question.

"Did you like what he did to you!" Tenchi yelled at her

"No I didn't!" yelled back a teary eyed Ryoko; her vision was blurry so she couldn't see him well.

"How could you … I…I…thought you loved me" said Tenchi now beginning to cry.

"I do its…that…it happen to fast I didn't know what to do" she cried and talked between sobs.

"For god sake Ryoko, we didn't even made a commitment to each other…and I was going to make a decision too…I …want you leave now I no longer want to see you ever again, Leave!" he demanded her to leave the house.

"No Tenchi please don't do this!" she pleaded as Tenchi began to knock down everything she had on the walls.

As hotsuma phased into his clothes and was about to go into the lab, something hit him. He heard commotion then he saw a picture frame fall over the balcony and witness Tenchi dragging ryoko by her arm and taking her down to the staircase.

"Please no Tenchi, let me go!" ryoko begged as she tried her best to get free. She kicked Tenchi and grabs the wooden banister, holding on for her dear life. Hotsuma ran up the staircase and grabs Tenchi from the waist and tackles him to the ground.

"Ryoko go and see the others, they should be coming soon!" said Hotsuma as he struggle Tenchi.

Ryoko ran out of the house and spotted the van approaching, she couldn't wait for the van to get to the driveway she ran to it and it scared the others.

"What happened Ryoko!" asked Washu as she jumped out of the car when it was still in motion, so her and the others ran into the house and saw Tenchi and Hotsuma fighting. The men of the Masaki's family broke up the two. Tenchi got the most, he had a bloody nose and bruise eyebrow.

To be continue

Don't get the wrong idea that I'm against Tenchi, it is just that Hotsuma is my second best and over the past months I realize that maybe I should pair up H and R together, Cause Tenchi kind of acted like a big jerk so this is just his punishment until I feel better okay C yaw!D.F.G: REVIEWZ


	4. Washu The Cupid

Revenge3

"Tenchi, I understand that you love ryoko. But, it's her decision to know who she wants to spend her life with." Washu advised to Tenchi in her lab. Tenchi who was dabbing his nose from the blood, listened to washu but still refused the fact that Ryoko has choose a man other than himself. "Washu, but you don't understand I love her with all my heart." Tenchi said. "I know, unlike you, Ryoko waited for you to say the same to her. Now I'm thinking that what she was feeling now is revisiting you. Understood?" she stated to Tenchi. Now he know what she was saying, he smiled and just kissed Washu on the cheek and left. "My work is done, now off to my invention." She said with a maniacal laughter, before she could step forward, "Washu I need your help." Came hotsuma.

'So much for my few moments' she mumbled under her breath and turned with a fake smile.

"Washu I need your help. I know that Ryoko and I did _it_ and I think I must have gotten her…you know…pregnant." Said Hotsuma causing a shocked look on Washu.

"Pregnant!…How do you know?" she asked.

"You mean she is?" asked hotsuma thinking now what he said is true.

"I don't know I have to run tests on her to make sure." She said now getting irritated and feel like doing something if hotsuma ask her another stupid question.

"So…Bye" he said getting ready to leave, "Hotsuma you can tell her that I will be up there after dinner and we can check it out alright." Washu yelled as she walks away to her sanctuary.

Back in the normal part of the House

"Ryoko, where are you? You lazy pirate!" yelled Ayeka with a broom; she spotted ryoko on the couch laying stomach down.

"What do you want from me you lofty princess?" ryoko said trying to bring back her usual self, and not trying to remember the event that happen between her and hotsuma.

"Get up and clean the house before lord yosho come for dinner!" she ordered ryoko. Reluctantly ryoko got up and somewhat hunch over and heave all over ayeka's slippers and dress.

"Ryoko! Look what you've done to my dress!" she bellowed looking in disgusts at her clothing. This made everyone come from where ever they were and see what happen. Washu even got angry about that she has been involved in lovers businesses that she couldn't finish one of her inventions at least.

"Okay everyone please have a seat. Hotsuma and Ryoko please come and sit down on these two chairs." Washu ordered, after Ryoko and Ayeka got cleaned up. Once Hotsuma and Ryoko were seated, Washu placed two yellow objects on their heads that resembled an owl but only yellow and it had two pairs of circular lights as eyes, also it had a full rounded shape. Washu then set up her computer and the 'Eyes' started to flash.

"Washu, what is that?" asked sasami.

"This you see here is a DNA tracking device, and the lights on both of the objects are to see if there is a similarity between hotsuma and ryoko. If there isn't, I have to take one of you to see if some one in this family has something in cause of similarity, linking you and hotsuma since ryoko already did her test, Comprende?. She asked looking at the family and the two occupants who looked blank, all washu did was sigh and just went on with the tests.

"Okay their done." She declared and then was silent, she read for almost 5 minutes. All though many were tired they waited with anticipation for the results of the examination.

"Wow…" she replied causing everyone to stand on edge. "What is it Washu?" asked Ryoko.

"Hotsuma you're Juraiing!" she asked and everyone looked at him.

Preview of next Chapter.

Ayeka stood from everyone, and came right in front of hotsuma.

"Are you really what you seem?" she asked in a soft voice, she sat in front of hotsuma and place a hand on his face and she smile tenderly.

REVIEWZ: What is going on? Everyone (Ryoko & Ayeka) is starting to have feelings for hotsuma?


	5. underestimated

Soon the way I be against Tenchi will now switch around in my next fic, So it will be hotsuma getting the punishment he deserves after trying to kill ryoko even though that was five years ago after Tenchi went off the air, once I get over it cause it is just a cartoon, there will be a better fanfic for everyone to enjoy. I better stop doing run off sentences. Anyway enjoy! O yea don't sue me…. Okay I'm leaving now, sheesh.

Revenge

Ryoko paced back and forth in her room, "How can he be Juraiing, he looks so piratish- wait I don't even know if that's a word, anyway, I still don't know how he is…maybe I should go and ask him." A confused ryoko said. Even though ryoko is bewildered to hotsuma's Juraiing history, what she didn't know was that Ms. Prissy is trying to get busy with him.

In the lab…

"Ms.Ayeka I really don't think you should be in here" said hotsuma as he walks in a circular motion all around the room trying to get away from a seductively acting ayeka.

"Why hotsuma, are you expecting someone…like presumably ryoko? Asked ayeka, as she got closer to hotsuma. Hotsuma didn't realize what he was backing up to, all he did recognize was to try and get rid of the princess.

Outside of the Lab was a cyan haired woman walking down the stairs, Ryoko try and calm her nerves cause it really dawned on her that she will be alone with hotsuma. As she went in the lab to his room, she took another breath and opens the door to find Princess Ayeka on the bed with her kimono sliding down her shoulder along with an arm on hotsuma's shirt almost like she was pulling it.

"What is going on?" shouted ryoko. She came in crossing her arms on her chest.

"Ryoko, you came at a bad time, hotsuma and I was going to be occupied, but I will appreciate it if you- - Ryoko, it is not what it looks like!" he cut of ayeka's unpleasant sentence.

"What did it look like then!" she shouted at the two, and then ran off. Hotsuma followed behind which he yelled her name causing the rest and washu to wake up from her slumber.

"What happen?" she asked as if she was really angry at ayeka, just by looking at her told washu that ayeka was causing trouble.

Outside the house, ryoko ran she totally forgot that she could fly. Hotsuma followed behind until they got to funaho and ryoko sat down on to the rocks with her head buried in her legs. Hotsuma tried to bring up her head to look at him but she wouldn't oblige.

"Ryoko…" he said in a whisper, this made ryoko look at him… in his blue depths called eyes.

"Hotsuma…I…" Ryoko lost her words, she just kept looking at him and before she knew it. He was kissing her.

As they kiss, they were being watch from two different places. One was in the trees in funaho and the other was in the princess bedroom.

The next morning, Ryoko and hotsuma found themselves in each other arms and clothes scattered about. Hotsuma opened his eyes to find HIS ryoko sleeping well, with a smile on his face. Hotsuma teleport himself and ryoko to the lab and into his bed.

"Now we can sleep longer in each others embrace," he said as he close his eyes.

At breakfast time, Tenchi and Ayeka sat together not daring to say another word besides 'Good Morning'. Sasami came out with a big plate of rice cakes and original pancakes. In the lab ryoko eyes pop out and she got up from the bed and leave for the delicious food out of the lab. 'So much for a couple of moments' he thought and he too went and eat. As ryoko entered the room she immediately went to the food in addition to everyone else staring.

"Washu is ryoko…" a trailed of hotsuma asked.

"Yep. She is." Said washu as hotsuma gawk at his pirate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

To be continue/You like it so far there is more to come…Reviews…#1 Priority


	6. spirits

Revenge7

I know this fanfic is suppose to be a action/adventure and it is not quite that yet so I will have a bit of horror in this chapter and a new villain rising to the scene. So if you're not ready for this I think you all should read with a friend, LOL, it won't be that scary. Therefore enjoy the fanfic, bye!

'My Ryoko is going to have a baby' thought hotsuma as he looked at ryoko, who now locked eyes with him. Everyone sitting around at the table look back and forth at them, ryoko and hotsuma just locked eyes. "I wonder what they did?" Washu whispered to Yosho.

After breakfast, Ryoko went for a walk in the woods thinking. As she walk it seemed like someone was following her. "Who's there!" she shouted scrutinized the bushes, sensing no one she continued her walk, then something moved the bushes, "Don't taunt me!" she shouted again now with her energy sword readied. At that time she saw a girl short in size, long blond hair and torn clothes walking straight to ryoko, the girl head was downcast and she staggered towards her. Ryoko thought the girl was hurt and she walks towards her with open arms, "Are you okay, little girl?" ryoko asked, but she was shock when the girl walk right through her and she continued her stammered walk until she disappeared 12 feet away from her. Ryoko stood there in total shock and screamed, this gained hotsuma's immediate attention as he teleport to wherever ryoko was.

"What happen, I heard you…screaming," he said at first with a slightly elevated voice and fear. Ryoko looked to him and just buried her face in his shoulder. He sauntered her over to a rock and he made her sat on his lap as she cried.

"Now please tell me slowly what happen." He said to her. "I sob I sob was walking in the woods and as…as I walked I felt someone following me sob I turned around and…and asked 'Who's there' but there was no one there…I continued and then I heard it again and I turned and I saw…saw a little girl walking like she was beating and I went to get her cause it look like she was going to faint but she went through me and…disappear." She said with total fright in her eyes. Ryoko made eye contact with hotsuma who look like he was in thought, "Maybe you just need to rest" he said getting up and taking her hand and disappearing with ryoko trying to tell him that she is fine.

Back at the house in the evening, since it is the summer everyone was just sleeping in the living room except for Ryoko and Hotsuma who was sleeping in their room, with the fan. Ryoko opened her eyes, 'Maybe I did needed to rest' she thought to herself. As soon as she raises her head she saw a little girl at the foot of the bed. Ryoko stared at her, the girl was still looking down and her clothes were still torn. Ryoko felt a cold draft besides the fan enveloped her, soon enough another silhouette appear; it looked like an old man, but when he turned to face her the side of the man's face was caved in, with blood coming from the side. "Oh My God, Hotsuma wake up!" she yelled shaking hotsuma. "What is it!" he asked in surprise. "I …I just saw the girl but now she is with a…a…a old man and…and he has a caved in face with blood coming from his left side!" ryoko yelled,

"Ryoko I think you need to see washu" he said.

To be continue…

All right first it was a spirit of Kagato now it is with a little girl with blond hair and an old man. I wonder what they have to do with ryoko.

Reviews.


	7. Engagement

Revenge.

Well I had a little author's block or whatever it is called. So I'm now continuing this intriguing excellent…intriguing Fanfic. Again there will be more horror.

S" "So ryoko has been seeing _people…_right?" Washu said as she search from beginning to end of her holographic top. Ryoko sat across from her and was restrained by hotsuma because earlier she tried to get free.

"Is nothing wrong with me!" She shouted causing the Lab walls to echo her voice louder.

As washu type away on her lab top she came across various pictures of people who was killed during Juraii's war in which ryoko was involved in. The picture she saw was so graphic it sometimes causes her to look away. There was one picture in which washu saw a girl with a bright smile and long blond hair; she was with her family, in the upper left was a short old man with a Priest outfit on similar to Yosho's outfit and he seemed to not the Picture type, he was found resting on a tree alone with a stern look.

"Ryoko, you said that you saw a young girl and a old man appear to you, right?" inferred washu, taking a look at the pirate. "Yes." Was all that came out of her mouth. "Well I'm actually looking at them now," smirking washu exclaimed going back to the computer. The other two rush to her side and watch the pictures in slide show, some ryoko recognized as the little girl and old man.

"There are your ghosts" said washu smiling at the pirate. "Now if you both excuse me, I have work to do now…GET OUT OF MY LAB, please." She said hauling the two out her lab. "But washu—Byeee." Ryoko protested but only was answered by washu childish voice and the door closing in her face. Turning around she was confronted by Hotsuma; with his arms crossed on his chest. "Now you know who they are I hope you wont go crazy like you did before." He said causing ryoko to look sternly at him, and was going to say something but again was cut off when he placed two fingers on her lips and took her to the couch. "What are you doing?" asked ryoko as she sat down on the couch with her left hand in hotsuma's grip. "Ryoko—Oh my god" Hotsuma began but was cut of by ryoko's remark. He looked at her with a Can- I- Finish look, then he began again; "Ryoko…I known you for the summer, which was when I was supposedly tried to kill you, but before that I began to Love you as who you are, now I'm loving you even more; even though you sometimes annoy me…will you marry?" ryoko looked at him and at the ring he showed her. "Yes!" she said taking the ring and hugging him. "Ryoko, I don't want anybody else to know so we have to—They're you both are!" Yelled sasami causing Hotsuma to pull ryoko's hand in his; Sasami looked questionably at the couple but then release the thought and continued what she was saying. Once she was finished she left, ryoko and hotsuma watch her go with a fake smiles across their faces and once she was out of site they struggle to get the ring off. "We cannot tell the rest about you and I being engage, okay?" hotsuma informed her, as soon as he told her that ayeka came and grab ryoko by the arm causing hotsuma to be dragged across the room, ayeka took notice. "Hotsuma dear, why are you following this vagrant?" ayeka said coming to him with ryoko still in tow, "Well I…uh…was…I just didn't want to be by myself ayeka, I want to take part in whatever you both are planning." Stammered Hotsuma, "But I just wanted to make this vagabond to clean the house," she smiled at hotsuma, as ayeka had called her a Tramp ryoko was fuming. Ayeka towed ryoko into the living room from the hallway, and hotsuma again followed behind, but soon ayeka got really jealous when hotsuma had ryoko's hand in his; she immediately grab hotsuma's hand and a ping sound was heard as it hit the floor.

"What's this?" asked ayeka as she kneeled down and pick up the ring; right away she began to think that hotsuma wanted to marry her although he didn't come out and ask her. "Oh hotsuma yes I will marry you!" she exclaimed and hugged him, before he can utter a word; everyone was downstairs in a heartbeat. They flock around the two, ryoko was pushed out the way and was later accompanied by Washu just shaking her head and disappear out of the kitchen. Ryoko looked at Hotsuma with sadness in her golden orbs and just vanish. Hotsuma moved ayeka gently away from him and go after ryoko; Both Ayeka and Tenchi looked on as he left. Outside as ryoko walked in the woods she started to feel woozy and then felt a swelling on her stomach, she totally forgot that she was pregnant. As she walk Ryoko started to have apparitions of the family being killed by an unknown force and seeing a bloody hands enveloping her, with that she collapsed hitting her head on a rock.

TO BE CONTINUE

REVIEWS….I'm sorry I don't really know what to say it is quite a hot day isn't it well c ya in the next chapter, also I will be updating "Love or Lovers" so stay tuned for that.


	8. Ryoko's Injury

REVENGE 9 LISA BOYCE

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PROLOGUE

As we all know Hotsuma ask Ryoko's hand in Marriage, but he didn't want anyone to know. It was soon shattered when Ayeka saw the ring that fell from Hotsuma's grasp and fell to the floor, right away ayeka think that Hotsuma want to marry her which cause her yell in surprise along with the family coming to them both and Congratulate them. Ryoko was pushed out of the way, she felt like how she felt when Kagato was controlling her, alone and desperate.

"Ryoko!" yelled a fair-haired man, as he walks scanning the woods, he heard shouting Ayeka and the rest were looking for him, so he hid in a bush until Ayeka went pass easily scanning the bushes. He glare at her actions, she turned to his direction cause she felt like she was being watch. When she continued her walk he came out of the bush, Ayeka wasn't going to get fooled that easily, she turned around and saw hotsuma.

"There you are, Honey, I was looking all over for you." She said ever so sweetly.

"Ayeka…" he trailed off, when he notices something laying just ahead; he squinted to see what it was. As he looked he didn't hear Ayeka's babbling, he just said 'yes' to whatever and sauntered over to the black silhouette lying down. At the same time as he reach the thing he saw a pool of crimson; he adjust his eyes and there he saw ryoko with her head prop up on a rock with blood surfacing from her left side of the head.

"Oh my god, ayeka get help!" he demanded trying to bring ryoko's body to his. Deep in Ryoko's mind she saw a woman wearing a white dress, her hair was straighten and flowed down to the bottom of her feet. She extended her hand to ryoko asking her to come with her, Ryoko stared at her, soon enough she saw a little girl with blood cover all over her and jump at ryoko, the girl sat on her strangling ryoko. At that same time, Ryoko's body fall limp in hotsuma's arms.

"Ryoko you will be okay," he said getting up with her bloodied wound body and going to the house and the lab. Once he got in Washuu immediately took ryoko and haul her off in the lab. Hotsuma wasn't allowed in so he waited outside with Ayeka babble on about arrangements on the wedding, he just sat there and listens to her, but he had a plan, and it maybe one that can hurt ryoko for the time being.

TBC

Stay tuned. O yea u all know the deal.


	9. A worthy Ending

Revenge

WOW. Did I take a long time to get back at this fic? Any way I am going to make it my duty to finish this and calm the nerves of my readers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Ryoko going to be alright?" inquired Hotsuma watching the serene face of his beloved. "She should be, that was a nasty fall she took." Came the reply of the little lady putting complete touches on the bandage on ryoko's head.

During ryoko's coma like state on the bed in the lab, clueless about the "going on's" outside the lab. Hotsuma was being completely harassed by Ayeka who chattered on about the upcoming "wedding".

"Hotsuma, you think we should have over a hundred people at our wedding or just a couple of important guest?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder, his arm was prop up on the couch and his other rested on the arm of the couch, ayeka was too quick he would of moved it. His head was turn and he was in a daze but had a very intense expression on his, he turned to her and put his fist to his lip and looked to ayeka, but then had a very bright idea. _If I say a little bit of people then that will be a bit embarrassing for her_. Chuckling inwardly hotsuma answered, "How about we have a hundred guest in that way they will know how much I love you." He said, Ayeka looked at him from his shoulder before he can do anything ayeka kissed him. _What am I getting myself into? _He thought and just waited for the kiss to be over.

In the lab, Tenchi stood over ryoko, he later sat down and took her hand and rest his head on her head, ryoko stirred and muttered, "Hotsuma?". He looked up, "No ryoko this is Tenchi" he noticed her eyes was still closed, "Hi Tenchi" she said in a soft weak voice. "Hi ryoko" he answered back, She then opened her eyes and her hand reached to the bandage, she looked questionably at him. "Oh you fell on a rock and you had an bad wound on your head." He said with a nod. "Tenchi I want you to get hotsuma for me I need him." She said, Tenchi looked at her and replied, "I can't," he said coldly. Ryoko eyebrow wrinkled.

"Why?"

"He is engage to ayeka and they are planning for there wedding."

"What wedding, he is suppose to marry me"

"Are you sure about that ryoko?"

"Positive."

Washu then came into the room, "Hi Tenchi, I'm sorry but ryoko vital signs are low she needs rest, okay?" she said before leaving the again.

"Well get some rest everyone needs you, they miss you." Tenchi said getting up and leaving, before he left ryoko called out to him.

"Tenchi"

"Yes"

"Thanks for staying with me" she smiled

"Your welcome" he smiled back, and left the room.

Once he left the lab he saw ayeka and hotsuma on the couch, he walked over to them.

"Hey, how is ryoko?" ayeka asked just wanting to seem like she cared for her.

"She is fine just resting" he said, he look away and saw a long list of things but he couldn't make it out all he saw was the title that said 'Ayeka and Hotsuma Wedding Plans'.

"Well I must get back to my chores, see ya!" he said and left.

Hotsuma was getting frustrated at the fact he didn't get to see ryoko, cause all day this woman (Ayeka) was on him like glue.

"Ayeka, can you excuse me for one moment?" he asked politely.

"Sure I will be here waiting for you" she said blowing a kiss, Hotsuma awkwardly pretended like he caught it and threw his arms in the air once she turned around.

Days past and ryoko was getting better she was walking around but she was wobbly cause of the increasing bulge in her stomach cause it was heavy with child.

Once she was alone and hotsuma was alone, he approached her and sat down.

"So I heard that Ayeka and you are tying the knot soon." She said as he approach.

"Ryoko it isn't how it seem" he said as he scooted over to her and place his arm around her, she felt so warm and secure in his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean once I go to Jurai and everyone is there I wouldn't say 'yes', I would just say 'I can't'."

"How will you do that, with her parents there and Lady Seto?"

"I don't know"

"Hotsuma…"

"Yes."

"I will be due in a couple of days"

"What do you mean a couple of days?"

"Well, when something like this happen to people like us, it goes faster then people like Tenchi."

"You mean to say since where not from this planet our time is goes rapidly then people of the kinds on this planet?"

"Yes" she said as she made eye contact with him, he looked at her for awhile then they kissed.

"You know Ryoko, the family is coming to earth to meet me, I don't knowwhat to do?" he said once the kiss was over.

"Just be yourself and you will do fine" she smiled and returned her posture in his arms, and sighed when he rubbed her stomach.

The next day, Ayeka agitatedly ordered others to clean the house and dress proper all ryoko did was sat down beside ayeka and watch everyone run around, Washu would come time after time telling when the royal family is coming closer to earth surface and Japan.

"Okay everyone they are here so lets go outside!" declared washu. Everyone rushed out and was fixing each other. They saw a ship, hovering over the water and four people materialized before them.

"Momma!" yelled sasami running to her mom, later funaho and her dad with Seto. Sasami had a lot of guts to go to her grandmother but the rest stood out of distance, then followed by ayeka, hotsuma stood next ryoko. Even though he appear to have his hands behind his back both were behind ryoko quenching up her dress, she uncomfortably smile when both Misaki and lady Seto came to them, funaho and Azusa.

"Well, well are you Hotsuma?" came Lady Seto; before hotsuma knew it he was being hug in the breast of the two women.

"Isn't he cute!" said Misaki to Seto who was having the fun of her life. Ryoko was right nextto them, and heard hotsuma muffling 'Please help'. Ryoko started to laugh with the rest.

A week past and the wedding was day away, now that the family was on Jurai, all day was just the spreading new plans and ideas, in the palace. The family sat at a large table and laughter and dinner filled the room. Hotsuma sat next to Ayeka and she sat next to Tenchi, who sat next to ryoko who sat with Nobuyuki and so on. Ryoko can ease her head further to the plate trying to get a good look of ayeka, what she saw made her wonder. Ayeka eyes were downcast and she looked sad. Hotsuma was being forced to eat from lady Seto; she wouldn't make hotsuma feed himself.

The morning of the wedding Ayeka stood in front of a floor length mirror.

"Ayeka you look beautiful," said ryoko as she buttoned the back of the dress, Ryoko wore a similar dress but hers and no straps, her stomach protruded, but she still looked nice.

In the church, it was covered with white flowers, and satin cloth looping on the chair arms. Hotsuma stood by the altar and waited, he was trying to plan out what he would say but couldn't begin any words. The music began and Hotsuma along with Tenchi turned around and face the bride maids, since ryoko was the top, Nobuyuki accompanied her down the isle. Ryoko looked stunning her hair mane was curled to her neck bone and her hair was in a bun in the back, She wore a diamond choker and wore eyes shadow that match her dress. After her were Kiyone, Mihoshi and Sasami along with Ryooki. Then everyone stood to see ayeka come down the isle. She had her hair down and it was very wavy, she had a large bouquet in her hand and a very beautiful flower in her hair; She saw the people looking at her, she smiled. Once she reach the altar her father got up and announced that he will be giving her away and hotsuma took her up the stairs.

"We are gathered here to bring to young lovers together on this very day." Said the priest.

"Now we like the guest to listen attentively to hear the vows, starting with bride and followed by the groom." The priest signaled for ayeka to begin, she looked at hotsuma with teary eyes and began.

"Hotsuma, I- I" everyone looked at her like if she was going to faint cause she was swaying a little bit, but obviously ayeka never knew hotsuma so she didn't know where to start, all her mind told her was to…LIE. However nothing came out, she looked to her parents and the face at the altar.

"I'm sorry everyone but I can't get married" she said, the gathering of many people of the royal faith was stunned. Hotsuma would of wanted to tell her that he can't marry her instead it was the reverse. Ayeka turned to Ryoko and smile.

"Ryoko, you should be deserving this, I totally was wrong for taking your right to marry Hotsuma. I was wrong, I was jealous of you." She said causing ryoko to look at her, she smiled and turned her attention to the one she supposedly to marry to. "Hotsuma, you should be marrying ryoko, she is beautiful, talented and any word you can positively think of, all of it is her, all I did was used you cause you were part Juraiing, I wasn't thinking." As she spoke she brought ryoko to hotsuma, and took ryoko's place.

Everyone cried, especially mihoshi. Ryoko turned to ayeka and mouthed 'Thank you' and ayeka smiled. Ryoko turned back to hotsuma, she smiled, before she began to say her vow, washu stood "I'm giving her away!" she said some had to whistle at the woman cause she wore a seductive outfit, "She is mine!" yelled causing the family to laugh but yet shock to find Nobuyuki to be the one to say that. Ryoko turned back to hotsuma, "Hotsuma, I've known you for almost my whole summer of my life and I never met anyone like you…" ryoko trailed off she need to cry, but continued. "…You take care of me and our baby, and you let me be myself, I love you with all my heart." She said as ayeka gave her a cloth. The priest took a moment to regain himself and then signaled to hotsuma to began.

"Ryoko, I stand here today to show much I loved you and our little one. I love you because you show me the right way to stay away from trouble, and I wouldn't trade you an anyway for the negative." He vowed. The wedding went on, beautiful as can be; the family went back to earth, Ryoko and hotsuma went for a walk.

"Hotsuma, I can't believe that where here married and everything is okay" she said and hotsuma went ahead of her and pick a Cherry Blossom from a tree, when he turned, ryoko was prop up beside a tree trying to stand up. Ryoko hold her hand to her stomach and she was in a great deal of pain. Hotsuma rushed to her, "Ryoko is it time!" he yelled and she nodded, what was hotsuma going to do with her, he possibly couldn't deliver the baby by himself. Soon enough a woman came from out of the blue and came to ryoko's side.

"Who are you?" she hissed but in a polite way.

"It's okay Ryoko, just take a couple of breaths and breath" the woman said.

"Hotsuma I need you to coach ryoko." she ordered kindly he nod his head as he went to ryoko's upper half and coached her. He saw the woman spread ryoko's legs and keep telling her to push. Before the two knew it, the woman had the baby in her arms crying as loud as it can go.

"Wow, he sure has volume on him" she joked and wrap the baby in a blanket that came from out of the blue, she gave the baby to ryoko. Hotsuma attention was to the baby and when he looked up the woman was gone. The path in the woods corners was all visible there was nowhere she can hide, hotsuma grew a chill down his spine.

"Where'd she go?" he asked ryoko, all she did was smile, "A guardian angel, hotsuma." She said and they both sat there for a while until dark.

Well that's the end of another one of my creations, I will now continue "Love or Lovers" so thank you for the reviews and bye for now.


End file.
